


When It Rains

by astronis



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, a little bit of drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 18:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19774090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astronis/pseuds/astronis
Summary: Alex is not a big fan of rainy days.But what if the sun was right outside his doorstep?





	When It Rains

He’s not a big fan of rainy days.

Nothing about the gloomy, overcast, dark skies would inspire any sort of emotion in him. If anything, all they did was send him spiraling downwards in thought, to no end.

He’d find himself less motivated, talkative, or content. Nothing he did could sap the goo that blemished his mood.

Nothing, save for one odd visit…

\---

As soon as Alex opened his eyes, he could hear the raindrops clattering heavily against his windows, accompanied by no less than the thunderclaps that echoed like a lion’s roar far in the distance. For a typically colorful, vibrant town to be simmered in a deep hue of slate, it truly was a saddening sight. And with the—unfortunately—recurrent thunderstorms the seasonal changes had brought along, things turned gloomier for a certain jock.

It was his birthday, and he was alone in the vastness of his house. A note in the refrigerator tells him that his grandparents won’t be home until late at night. George would undergo an operation in Zuzu City, and while it was entirely safe, Evelyn didn’t want to leave his side. He was fully understanding, and frankly enough, he didn’t mind it much—except he totally did. But you know how it is with him, putting up facades and such.

Alex sits down in silence, and begins wolfing down the plate of bacon and eggs and his grandmother cooked for him with love, knowing just how much he loved simple, yet nutritious breakfasts. He was done sooner than he expected to be, but unfortunately for him, that’d only warrant more time of doing absolutely nothing all day.

He paces around, tossing his gridball in the air and catching it back in his hand. Repetitive as it was, he’d much rather be doing it outside in the sun. He sighed as the sound of his steps crunched the minutes away; he felt he was going to go insane at any moment. Was there truly nothing he could do at all? He’d wither away at this rate, and that was certainly no way to celebrate a birthday.

Realizing how miserable and lonely he was at that moment, he could feel the weight of his sorrows pile up on him, nearing a breaking point. He hated crying or the prospect of somebody watching or hearing him cry. It was much unlike him, he thought—yet at the same time, the shoe fit almost too perfectly.

It was at that moment, when tears would threaten to well up in his eyes, that he heard the doorbell ring, and snapped out of it almost on command. His first thought was that Haley had decided to pay him a visit, but the chances were slim. He would usually be the one to go visit her, and moreover, she’d rather swallow mud than walk under the rain and ruin her hair. A shallow thought, but something Alex could more or less sympathize with, at least.

Alex steps morosely towards the door, and opens it. He really didn’t expect to see the person who stood on the other side of it.

“Hey! Happy birthday, dude.”

A young male stood there, wearing a dark blue raincoat and holding an umbrella. The hoodie was off, though. He wouldn’t want to ruin his hair either, but very unlike someone else, holding an umbrella didn’t pose much of a challenge for him.

“… Whoa!”

It was Sam, the blond skater who lived down the block, next to Haley’s. Now, Alex didn’t really consider himself much of a friends person. Well, he did, but that was back in his hometown, where he was popular and very in demand by the ladies. In Pelican Town, he had Haley, and that was a stretch by itself. He didn’t know whether to blame himself for being so emotionally withdrawn and outwardly arrogant, or bring up an excuse to make himself feel better about it.

On the other hand, Sam was a pretty outspoken, lively person. He had little to no difficulty reaching out to others, and was a generally positive influence to those around him—at least on an emotional level. His few dangerous stunts and pranks would often cost him his reputation amongst the older people, but little did he care about it. Life was all about having fun to him, and he wouldn’t let himself take any breaks from it.

“It’s your birthday today, isn’t it? I double checked, just in case.” He chuckled, smiling up at the brunet as he lifted both his hands to show him the bags he was carrying. “I brought some stuff to snack on! Unless you’re busy, that is.”

Alex hardly had any time to react, and being caught off guard like this would make him look “uncool,” or so he thought. “Really? That’s awesome! Come in, please.” He stuttered, but managed to pick himself up almost instantly. Great catch.

The blond stepped in and retracted his umbrella, taking off his raincoat to put it in the clothes rack.

“I heard your grandpa went to Zuzu City for an emergency. I hope everything’s okay with him.”

Alex pursed his lips. He wasn’t unsure what to follow-up with, nothing that wouldn’t be too bland an answer, at least.

“Yeah. It’s not exactly an emergency, he just has surgery today. Doctors said he’d be out of risk, so…”

Sam nodded in acknowledgement, humming as to convey he understands.

“I see. Well, I hope everything goes well with him regardless. Oh, mind if I use your oven? Brought some frozen pizza so we could have a bite maybe. You hungry?”

He really wasn’t. He had breakfast just a few minutes ago—minutes that felt like an eternity to him, fairly enough. But pizza was pizza, and Sam had been thoughtful enough to come prepared for anything.

“Sure, I’m down! Here, lemme show you…”

It was fascinating. The pair of them hadn’t the slightest clue how to operate the thing. They’d flick on random switches and press buttons to try and turn it on, until one of them both was successful, the oven emitting a noise that would startle both of them. They both shrugged it off and laughed together.

After a while of testing the waters around, Sam finally got the hang of it, and it was just a matter of time until the smell of pizza invaded Alex’s home. The blond steps back and sits on a chair, throwing his arms under his head and crossing his legs on top of each other.

Alex was curious, though. What really had prompted Sam to visit him during his birthday? It was the first time in forever. And besides, rainy days were scheduled specifically for band practice. He knew that much just by the noise he could hear every time he visited Haley on a rainy day. It drove the blonde insane, but Alex actually would find himself humming and dancing to the melody every now and then.

“Just curious, but… how come you paid me a visit?”

Sam quirked a brow. Was he thrown off by the question? Well, no. But he was probably weirded out by it. The response was evident enough.

“Well, it’s your birthday, isn’t it?”

“I know that, but you’ve never come to pay me a visit specifically. So why?”

The punk sighed with a giggle, looking back up at the pair of green eyes that gazed at him.

“When I heard about your grandparents, I cancelled my plans with Sebastian. It must suck spending your birthday by yourself, right? I mean, I thought Haley would come, but her blow dryer spoke to me soon after, so I thought… why not? I mean, we’re good friends.”

Good friends? That’s… not quite how Alex saw it. They were acquainted at most, usually chatting up every now and then whenever he skated around and Alex was outside practicing tricks with his gridball, or at the beach, when the sun’s out bright and shiny. Sam’s not foreign to exercise either, but evidently not as passionate about it as Alex is. They had quite a lot in common, despite being so different.

“Mm. I guess so. Still… thanks a lot, man. It means a lot to me.”

So much that he felt fuzzy and warm inside, looking back for a brief instant at how he felt minutes ago; broken and abandoned. Things had turned around for him in an instant, literally.

“Don’t sweat it. I’ve always wanted to come pay a visit, anyway. I was just kinda shy about it, you know? But it’s nothing personal.” Sam confessed.

That was strange. Alex wouldn’t have known otherwise. Sam, shy? Of all people…

“Huh? Shy about what?”

“Maybe I didn’t use the right word. Well, yes, I was shy, but also kinda scared.”

“What of? That doesn’t make any sense.”

“Of you…being you! You’re so cool and stuff. I just didn’t think you’d want to be friends or anything. You’re always off on your own, so…”

And that much was true. Alex recognized that much; he would masquerade an ego and make himself look cool and intimidating on purpose, yet at the same time he longed the company of a friend. A genuine one. But both parts of him repelled eachother, and thus the dominant half of it would reign supreme, effectively pushing others apart before they could even have a shot at getting to know him.

Alex pouted. He looked silly, but he was actually a bit sad.

“I guess you’re right. I don’t do it on purpose, though. Seriously! I’m bored out of my mind when it rains. Can’t do sports, working out doesn’t help me. And especially today… I envy you sometimes. Sebastian and you look so close. Most of my college buddies just vanished after graduation. We rarely text, and…”

He was going on in a tangent. Scaring Sam off like that was the least of the things he wanted, after all the progress they had made so far.

“Whoops. Sorry, didn’t mean to ramble on you.”

“Hey, don’t sweat it. Keep on talking, I’m listening.”

And he meant it. His eyes were focused on Alex. He was actually listening to him ramble on about things that mattered, about how he felt, and that was something he hadn’t been able to experience in a really, really long time.

“You sure? I don’t wanna bore you to death.”

“You won’t! Seriously. I listen to Abigail’s complaints about her family all the time. Trust me! You’re good, hah.”

He couldn’t help but to smile. He really felt something there, and he didn’t hold back any longer.

“Heh. Well… if you say so.”

And Alex let himself go. Words flowed out of him like a river; harmonious and controlled. The current wasn’t vicious or weak, it was steady and persistent. And Sam didn’t miss the opportunity to tell him about his own experiences either. They’d talk for hours, eating pizza, drinking beer, and asking each other several questions. Little did they know, they had so much more in common than they initially had bargained for.

The storm faded, but only a little. The rain raged on, and the skies had gotten even darker, but the thunderstorm had bid them farewell for now, leaving a much calmer sky.

Maybe they drank a bit too much. It was hard to tell, they just picked can after can as their conversation progressed, only for them to find out the dozen pack had finally run out. Dizziness kicked in, but they were conscious of their actions still; a good thing.

“Hrrrgh… my head’s gonna hurt like mad tomorrow!” Alex growled, chuckling it off afterwards.

“Seriously… I don’t even drink much! I just got carried away, kinda.” Sam shook his head, hand pressed against a wall as he slouched, trying to stabilize himself.

“Hey, wanna come to my room? We can just relax there.”

“Sure, I’m following.”

Alex draped himself along the corridor, reaching the room at the far back. He opened the door to his bedroom, and led a tipsy Sam inside. It was pretty much what he’d expect. Posters of famous gridball players, sports and fitness magazines, a few dumbbells lying around, some gridballs, a helmet… It was a bit smaller than his own, but he kept it neat and personalized, something Sam admired very much.

“Cool room! It’s very lively. It fits you.” Sam spoke, eyeing the room from corner to corner, paying attention to all the detail—or lack thereof. They both sit down on the edge of Alex’s bed, but Sam simply plops down on it, bridging his hands under his head as he kicked his legs in the air lightly.

“You could use a few more posters. You got a favorite band? I’ll help you snatch a few so you can put ‘em up.”

“My favorite band? Hmm, that’s a hard one. Maybe… yours!” He laughed boisterously, yet sincerely. Alex meant every word of it, and he wasn’t even aware of it himself. Blame the alcohol, I suppose.

“Ha, good one. Now give me an answer!” Sam probably felt mocked for a minute, but he took it as good as he could. He wasn’t about to let Alex down like that.

“I’m dead serious, Sam. I visit Haley sometimes, the walls of her house are thin. I listen to your guitar practices every single time.” Alex assures him.

He’s unsure whether he said something wrong or not. Sam doesn’t respond, and flinches on the spot. His face turns beet red, but Alex can’t quite tell, just vaguely.

“Uhh… did I say something wrong? Sorry, man.”

“No!” Sam interrupts him almost immediately, jumping up to look at Alex. “No, you didn’t say anything wrong. I just… wasn’t expecting that answer. You really do listen to me play? No way…!”

“I do! You’ve some skill, I admit. Sometimes I stop paying attention to what Haley is saying because the music you play’s catchy. That’s probably why she can’t stand it!” He laughed out heartily.

“Wha… Haley doesn’t like it?” Sam’s jaw drops, shocked. “I mean, I guess I saw it coming, but… Bah, at least you like it. That’s enough for me to keep going!” He smiles warmly, arms crossed with pride.

“Don’t give up on it. I’m telling you, you’ve got a bright future ahead of you. Take it from me!” Alex gives him a wink and a thumbs up, hoping to encourage his friend.

“Yeah… I guess you’re right. Thanks, dude. It means the world to me.” Sam responds with a certain tenderness in his voice. Almost as if he were moved by Alex’s words; and he is. He feels his cheeks grow warm and his chest swell up inside with butterflies.

“Honestly, when you performed in Zuzu City, it made me kinda sad that you didn’t invite me.” Alex confesses with a low smile, letting out a sad undertone.

“Yikes… Sorry about that, really. I just… I didn’t tell either you or Haley because I thought you’d think it was dumb. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have assumed things.”

“Not your fault. You’re probably right about Haley anyway, and I can see why you’d think I’d say that. I can be an asshole sometimes.” He furrows his brows, expression stiffing.

“That’s not true! You’re just… misunderstood, I suppose. I mean, I can probably tell as much as anybody else can, but that’s just how I think things are. At least now that I’ve listened to you talk and stuff. You’re much nicer than I expected. I was completely wrong about you from a beginning. So… I’m the one who’s got to apologize, not you.”

Alex turns to his side and stares into Sam’s eyes, intently. His gaze piercing into Sam’s own, almost intimidatingly so.

“But it’s not your fault. I’m the one who doesn’t let my true colors show. I’m the one who’s acting like a douchebag every single day so I can look cool in front of others, and I do and say things that end up hurting everyone, or could end up hurting everyone. Even you.”

Sam lifts a brow. “Me? How?”

“I’ve… I’ve told Haley that I thought your music was dumb before. I lied about it to her. But… it’s not how I really feel, and it really shows how much of a shallow person I am. Sorry, Sam.” He drops his head, only to feel Sam’s hand pressing on his shoulders with insistence.

“Alex! Listen to me.”

Obediently enough, he lifts up his head, and looks at Sam, expectant.

“It doesn’t matter who’s at fault here anymore. It’s not about that, and I couldn’t care less what you tell Haley, I know how you really feel about it, and that’s what matters, right?”

“Yeah, but…”

“But nothing. You’re incredible, man. You’re fun-seeking, spontaneous, talented, incredible, you’re great! Seriously. I really wish we had gotten to know each other well before. You’re worth more than you think. Trust me. I wouldn’t lie about it.”

Alex blinks. Words can’t seem to form sentences, and he remains there; speechless. He can only feel warmth. A very special sort of warmth, invading his body, up and down. He knows he’s blushing, but he can’t care less that Sam can see it, because he can see Sam himself blushing as well. He doesn’t know what that feeling means, but whatever it is, he has a hunch that Sam is feeling the same, right at that moment, right there, in front of him.

“Sam, I…”

Almost unconsciously, his body drifts forward, closing the gap between Sam and himself, lips blending with one another, ensuing a slow, calm and docile kiss. His hand sneaks up to cup at Sam’s cheek, head tilting to the side just slightly, allowing himself to prolong the kiss further. Nothing exists around them right now, it is an uninterrupted, serene moment that they allowed themselves to have, and neither hesitates. Sam can understand Alex’s true feelings at last, and Alex can feel Sam’s genuinity.

They pull back, and mere inches apart from each other, they stare into their eyes, completely speechless for about half a minute until they realize what happened.

“T-That… was…” The blond stutters, trying to pick himself up.

“Good?” Alex follows. “I… I liked it.”

“You did…? Whoa. Um…” Sam unconsciously smiles, scratching the back of his head.

“You… didn’t?”

“Wha—no! Of course I did. It was… awesome.”

“…!” Alex’s visage is invaded by unparalleled happiness. He felt like the world had finally decided to cast light upon him.

“Well… I guess you could consider it a birthday gift of sorts. Heh.” Sam chuckles, cheeks tinted red.

“And it’s the best I’ve gotten in quite a long time, too!” The jock grins, pining his forehead against the blond’s own.

“Hah! Well… your birthday’s not over yet.”

“I’ve never been this happy to hear that, either.”

“You know? I’ve always wanted to sing a song to the person I like. I’ve… actually been working on it for years. I’ve just been waiting for the opportunity. So… if you don’t mind?”

Alex blinks, completely lost. “Y-You like me? Like, LIKE like?”

“What? Of course I do, stupid. I wouldn’t have kissed you back if I didn’t! Now, are you going to answer my question or not?” Sam huffs in embarrassment.

He grins like he’s never grinned before—sunny days included. “Of course! Let’s go!”

“Good!” Sam springs from Alex’s bed and on his feet, racing Alex to the front door. “Catch me if you can!”

Alex smirks smugly at him, and races right behind him, catching up in a matter of seconds. “Gotcha!”

And nothing mattered. Not the fact they forgot to bring an umbrella, or that they had just fallen into the mud together and gotten their clothes dirty, or that the odds of catching a cold would increase significantly. Nothing at all. Their laughing voices would drown out the sound of the heavy rain as they rolled around in the mud playfully, letting go of all their sorrows and thoughts, for that moment was theirs alone to enjoy. Their days of youth were coming to an end, but their hearts had just begun to flourish, hoping for a love strong and sturdy to bloom for a lifetime to come.

That had been the last rainy day for Alex, because it never truly rains when Sam is around.


End file.
